


Queen of the Species

by Repeatinglitanies



Series: A Shot of Something Else [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeatinglitanies/pseuds/Repeatinglitanies
Summary: The Umbrella Corporation took over guardianship of Reginald’s six wards. They should have tried harder to find the one that Reginald never got





	Queen of the Species

Vanya’s mother always said she was a miracle baby. For one thing, Mom and Dad were in their sixties when she was born. Having been childless for the whole of their marriage, it really wasn’t a surprise they would cherish her to the point of overprotection.

All in all, it would have been a relatively peaceful childhood had the neighbors not witnessed the unusual circumstances of her birth where Vanya’s elderly mom suddenly seemed to have conceived and gave birth to Vanya in a matter of hours.

Word spread throughout their little town. But given how impossible it sounded, many of the townspeople dismissed it as a tall tale. They were much more inclined to believe that a distant relative had handed the new-born baby in the elderly couple’s care. It was the far simpler and more probable explanation, after all.

Unfortunately, enough people passed the tale of spontaneous birth to reach the ears of an eccentric billionaire named Reginald Hargreeves. By the time he heard of Vanya, he had already acquired six other infants born under the same set of unusual conditions.

He offered Vanya’s parents all the money they could spend for whatever more years were left of them. Anything money could buy would have been theirs had they just decided to give Vanya away.

Instead, they sent the billionaire away with a promise to think about it. But when Hargreeves came back three days later to extract a favorable answer, they were gone.

Mom and Dad took her to the deepest parts of a massive forest where not even experienced hikers went. There was a dilapidated cabin that they renovated and made into a home. Dad was a bit of an inventor himself. So he later constructed an underground vegetable garden.

Mom and Dad intended for Vanya to be able to sustain herself in the future. They homeschooled her and warned her to stay away from other people. To hide whenever she noticed one walking in the vicinity. 

Vanya once chafed at the restrictions. She could make stuff float with just her mind. There was even one time she powered their lights when their solar panel malfunctioned. From her books, ten-year old Vanya knew that not many kids had her abilities. She knew as well that other kids her age would love her powers and would want to be friends with her.

It was with that thought in mind that she tried to hike towards the nearest town. Fortunately, Dad caught her in time and finally revealed to her why they had been in hiding for years.

Mom and Dad kept a binder of news clippings. Each one more horrible than the last. The billionaire Reginald Hargreeves was (allegedly) killed and all his properties seized by the very company he founded. That same corporation also took over guardianship of the six children he adopted.

The Umbrella Corporation then decided to cull all other children born the same way as Vanya. The parents weren’t even given a choice or an explanation. The children were simply seized and never heard from again.

The police and the government backed the corporation with the rationale that the children might not even be fully human because of how they were born. They had to be sequestered from the public eye to protect the citizens.

What haunted Vanya the most was the image of a girl of the same age staring up with unblinking eyes. She and her parents resisted. And in the end, the girl and her parents were killed. The newspaper explained that the killing was justified because the girl had dangerous abilities and was a clear threat to everyone around her. The parents were accomplices egging their daughter on.

The fear of ending up like that other little girl or being experimented on by an inhuman legal entity that claimed to own people like Vanya kept her up at night. In those first few months, only her violin gave her comfort. 

Mom and Dad were old and knew that they might not be able to live long enough to see Vanya grow into adulthood. So while they tried to be as soft and comforting as their life would allow, they insisted she learn how to protect herself with and without her powers.

They knew their age might not allow them to live long enough to see Vanya grow into adulthood. 

With Vanya’s growth halted at thirteen, this thought proved prophetic. So by twenty-nine, Vanya had to bury both her parents while remaining in the body of a thirteen-year old.

—————

The Umbrella Corp treated its wards partly like caged animals to be fed and cleaned when at rest and partly like slave labor when at work. Number One kept the illusion that it was better in the past when they were still under Reginald Hargreeves’ guardianship. But Number Five would beg to differ. 

Neither Hargreeves nor the corporation saw the children as anything more than valuable tools. It’s just that the corporation was made up of nameless, faceless directors that didn’t bother to see what they were doing to the children. The board left them under the mercies of instructors no sane parent would ever let their children teach.

And so there was no illusion of family in the Umbrella Corp. Just days and days of struggling to survive while dreaming of the day he could be free of this place.

In his best dreams, his exit came with a torrent of blood. Blood coming from all the employees of the Umbrella Corp. Blood coming from the loved ones they made happy and complacent by profiting off of the children’s suffering. With his suffering.

They kept Number Five caged in a cell surrounded by miles and miles of concrete walls mere inches from each other. Umbrella Corp knew that his teleportation can only go so far. And they made sure there was no space between concrete walls for him to squeeze in. The mechanism that kept the walls closed would only open from the control center, which was an even greater distance from Five’s cell.

When he was out on missions, a new tracker would be implanted at the base of his neck in case he tried to run. They can trigger it to self-destruct and temporarily maim him if they so wished. 

So at the moment, there was no escape. All that was left to him was his burning need for vengeance. That was what kept him training and going to missions, pretending to be the good soldier he was not.

It was both a blessing and a curse that all six of them (plus the other children the company seized) still looked thirteen even though they were nearing their thirties. Blessing that their youthful appearance subconsciously fool the people around them into momentarily thinking they were harmless. While those idiots eventually remember, constant exposure to the danger that was the children made had them normalized to risk. They think just because Five hadn’t bitten their ears off the first hundred times they leaned in to examine him that he wouldn’t do it in attempt one hundred and one.

But Five was biding his time. He didn’t know when the opportunity for release and revenge would arrive. But he would keep an open eye for it.

Meanwhile, he would just have to endure the disgusting attention their youth and power afforded them. Five had heard the idle talk and gossip saying that Hargreeves picked and chose the most attractive out of the bunch to adopt. Because Numbers One to Six were the ones front and center during publicity and press tours.

The other numbers were usually relegated to the background, the cell or the operating table.

Numbers Eight to Twenty envied the top numbers for their special privileges: the better quality of food, clothes, trinkets. But they don’t understand what the top numbers had to go through to get it. Five wished missions were simply just about the hunt and the kill. Because as far as he was concerned, people were nothing but blood, bones and shit enclosed in flesh sacs.

But the Corp had expenses and didn’t shy away from pimping their wards to pedophiles who could pay high enough. They were all paralyzed from the neck down on those missions. None of them talked about it. Not that they could communicate with each other due to how far apart their cells were kept. But Five heard things. 

How Four started welcoming the ghosts that haunted him instead of hiding from them. 

How Three was secretly relieved that she never had to deal with menstruation and possible pregnancies. 

How One would go away to a place so deep inside himself that only Three could get him out. 

How Two would cover himself in his own waste in a futile attempt to get everyone to leave him alone. 

How Six’s tentacles would react to even the slightest contact.

Five didn’t know what his siblings did when they were violated in more ways than one. But he imagined some of them would close their eyes and think of better days.

There was never such a memory for Five. So instead of the past, he looked towards the future. He kept his eyes open and remembered all the faces of those that ever wronged him. And he promised himself that he would pay them back tenfold.

——————-

From an early age, Vanya learned how to do a lot of things. Grow her own food, sew her own clothes and underwear, repair and maintain her own house. 

But with her parents gone, it all seemed so meaningless now. She was all alone. There was no one and nothing to live for. All she could expect of her current life was to stay and die alone or be with people and eventually get outed and hunted by the Umbrella Corp.

While she had powers, she couldn’t be sure they were enough to save her from a whole army gunning to capture or kill her. There was no way to properly gauge her powers anyway. The only time she let her powers become destructive was when she was four and having a tantrum. 

It was a good thing they lived in a deep, vast forest with no one else nearby. Because Vanya’s powers managed to cut down tree trunks so wide that even ten people linking arms couldn’t encircle.

The felled trees almost hit the cabin. 

Vanya practiced controlling her emotions after that. With help, she found out that she converted sound into energy. Whenever she would have to release excess energy, Vanya would use her violin to focus her powers just to ensure the energy didn’t turn destructive. Usually, she was successful and the energy fed their underground garden.

But what was the point of living when Vanya had only herself for company? 

It seemed that fate, destiny or the universe gave her an uninvited answer as she walked in the woods one night. 

Apparently, she was so deep in thought that she either ignored or didn’t hear the sound of men in the forest. Vanya “walked in” on them as they were burying a body.

Adhering to habit and long years of training, Vanya ran away. Always best to avoid physical confrontation if possible. 

She could hear all five of them coming after her. And she did her best to get to the heavily treed areas of the forest in hopes of losing them. But one of the men managed to tackle her to the ground.

He turned her over and Vanya went cold from the leer on his face. 

“We got ourselves a new toy!”

His companions weren’t any better. But one was wary and looked more ready to kill her than do whatever the others were thinking.

Vanya had to think hard. She had powers. But they weren’t exactly subtle. If she let her terror get the best of her, there’s a possibility she could level a good chunk of the forest and give the Umbrella Corp a huge clue to her location.

But if she did nothing, Vanya had no doubts these men would kill her. But not before making her endure her final moments in excruciating pain, which again would trigger her power’s destructive force.

So she allowed herself to look like how she felt. Small and scared while waiting for a chance they might drop their guard.

They dragged her to her feet. One of them slapped her in the face for giving them trouble, as if saying she should have just stayed still until they got to her.

They forced her to walk back to the original place she found them. Vanya had no doubts they planned to have her accompany their victim in the ground. 

From their flashlights, she could see that the body once belonged to a girl. A teenaged girl who looked not much older than Vanya appearance-wise. Her naked flesh sported harrowing wounds and bruises that left Vanya little doubt that she suffered a very bad end.

And for some reason, the sight of this girl angered Vanya. She felt indignant that these men killed her, probably got off on this girl’s suffering. And if Vanya simply ran, they would get away with what they did. Just as the Umbrella Corp got away with killing a child and her parents in broad daylight.

Vanya’s parents wanted her to live long. But there was no point to living a life where you were constantly in fear. Living far from civilization only gave an illusion of safety because having no one meant that there was no one to turn to when you truly needed it. Today was a case in point. Vanya lived in the deep, dark part of a large forest. If a whole squad of the Umbrella Corp decided to storm her cabin, there would be no one the wiser. No one to care.

It was a great injustice that the Umbrella Corp continued to flourish while she stayed in this forest doing nothing. She might as well join the body in the ground, in that case.

“Can we have some fun first?”

“No! We have to get out of here. She’s a kid in this part of the woods. It’s impossible for her to be alone here in the middle of the night. So she must have parents looking for her. I say we take the body and the girl to make sure. No one can know what happened.”

Vanya could see them clearly now. Five grown men who had no compunctions with taking and disposing of who they perceive to be a little girl. To them, she was not an actual person. Simply a problem that had to be dealt with. A thing to be destroyed before she somehow made things very inconvenient to them by talking to the police and landing them in jail.

Vanya had no plans of doing that though. These men were just like Reginald Hargreeves and the Umbrella Corp. They took things that weren’t theirs as if it was their god-given right. And they didn’t care who they hurt or killed in the process. Her parents could have lived in ease during their final days had it not been for people like them. Instead, Mom and Dad lived in fear for their lives. Their old photos showed a couple who loved to travel. But because of people like these men, her parents were stuck in the forest for decades until the day they died.

So as the five men finally reached a decision on what to do with her, so did Vanya.

She didn’t wait for them to bring out their guns before she used her powers to cut one of them in half. The others could only stare in both horror and morbid fascination at the sight of their friend’s right and left sides falling at separate directions.

Vanya destroyed their car before they even thought about getting to it. And when they decided to run on foot, she discovered a new facet to her powers.

Tendrils of energy coming from Vanya herself kept the men in place. It took her a moment to realize that these men were writhing in agony. It took her even longer to discover that it was because she was literally sucking the life out of them.

Not just their life. Their memories as well. What she gleaned from them only confirmed that Vanya made the right call to kill them.

When it was over, the men were mere husks of what they once were. They resembled unwrapped mummies seconds away from dissolving into dust. Vanya tested that theory and was proven right when the force of the wind scattered their remains, leaving only their earthly possessions.

Their memories were vile. But had their uses. She gathered their phones and wallets. She hoped the laptop in the car was still working because she had several offshore bank accounts to access.

Vanya went home after she disposed of the car and whatever belongings she didn’t need. 

When she slept, she dreamt that the life force she harvested split up and made its way from her to somewhere else. 

When Vanya woke up, she noticed the blood coming from between her legs. A quick trip to the bathroom also revealed she now had developing breasts and pubic hairs.

She didn’t get any taller though.

————

Every Number in the Umbrella Corp woke up at the sudden burst of energy that seemingly came out of nowhere.

While most of them reacted with terror, Five felt joy for what looked to be the first time he could remember. He noticed the spike in his power and his physical growth. It wasn’t much. But it was a lot more than he had moments before.

Besides, Five had always craved power. He didn’t care where it came from. It was here and he’d do everything in his power to ensure it was here to stay.

The Corp got wind of it in no time and adjusted all the mechanisms to ensure the Numbers remained contained and under their control. Five knew that the employees were uneasy about this development. It was an unexpected change and they abhorred what would happen if the Numbers outgrew what kept them in place.

So Five sincerely hoped the energy kept coming. At least now, he was one step closer to his objectives

—————

Vanya destroyed the phones and the laptop as soon as she gained access to offshore money. They were spoils of war as far as she was concerned. And for what she had planned, she needed lots of money.

Vanya’s house was at the center of the forest. As far as she knew, other inhabitants stayed close to the edge to make it easy for them to drive to town for supplies. 

She’d never bothered to learn about her “neighbors” before. But after the incident, Vanya figured her neighbors would have the best chance of running into her and discovering her existence. She had to learn about them to see if they were a threat and respond accordingly.

Some of them were just staying for the season, perhaps for a vacation. Of the long-time inhabitants apart from Vanya, some were hermits who really hated humanity as a whole. Most belong to a cult.

She focused on the cult. She can tell by sound that they carried guns and ammunition. Members lived there to be away from the world. Or to be more accurate, for the highly ranked members to ensure the lower orders stayed dependent and under their control. From the sound of it, those that tried to escape got whipped and put in solitary confinement. Repeat offenders were permanently placed six feet under.

There was no better way to test her powers. The cult was organized. And it reminded her a bit too much of the Umbrella Corp for her liking. Besides, ever since the incident, she’d been craving for more of that life force. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. Something was clamoring for more of it. But it wasn’t her. She remembered her dream of the energy splitting and going somewhere far from her.

Vanya only needed sound to add force to her power. The life force was for something else. It might have been the reason she started maturing. But she felt only a fraction of it was used to make her hit puberty. The rest disappeared, gone elsewhere.

But that was a question for another day. For now, she had to test a theory.

When it was all over, she gained more information of the world outside her forest and more capital in her offshore account. The cult leader amassed a lot of money. He tried to negotiate his release in exchange for all the money he had. 

A leader who advocated eschewing the world while stealing his congregation’s life savings. Vanya was starting to think humanity as a whole was a weak and disgusting species that should not have been allowed to evolve from its ape ancestors.

She had briefly contemplated feeding from every living thing in the compound and keeping the money but thought better of it. There had to be good people like Mom and Dad in this world. The logical part of her mind told her that it would only leave witnesses. That the Umbrella Corp would find her if someone lived to tell the tale.

But she shut that out. She was done hiding in the forest. She was done being alone.

Once she got the info on all the congregants’ bank account information and access to the funds (the leader kept excellent records), she released the leader. At least, it would be considered a sort of release as he was no longer part of the mortal coil. 

Of the hundreds of members that lived in the compound, only the few who were in solitary confinement were allowed to leave it alive. They told the police of finding everyone else gone as soon as they got out of their cells. With clothes strewn all over the place, it looked like everyone was blinked out of existence but without their clothes.

There was definitely a struggle as evidenced by fired weapons and the destruction of the main building. But no one could tell what could possibly have caused it.

When word reached the Umbrella Corp, they decided to scour the forest to find where the child might be hiding. With the growth the children under their care were exhibiting, the Umbrella Corp was aware that the child in the forest would no longer look like a child.

They found a lot of angry weirdos living alone. But they definitely looked a lot older than the child they were searching for. These hermits weren’t helpful in any way.

When they made Number Four question the dead, all they could tell was that the child was female and held immense powers, stopping hails of bullets, seemingly using thin air to cut people in half and sucking the life out of her victims.

Long dark hair, white eyes. That was the description. She was described as petite. But given how she was still physically a teenager, that could change.

There was nothing more to glean from the dead after that though the Team Leader suspected Number Four might be holding something back. But there was no way of knowing for sure. Number Four did not crack under torture. He even visibly enjoy it. And despite scoring lowest in terms of combat ability, Number Four scared the Team Lead more than any of the others for his sheer unpredictability.

He ordered Number Four to be put back in his cell while having scouts widen the perimeter of their search. They didn’t get far though. Because a forest fire started soon after.

———————

It broke Vanya’s heart to destroy her home. But she’d rather see it gone than have the Corp enter it and catch a glimpse into her life.

Whatever they manage to find out about her, it wouldn’t be from her bedroom, her garden or any part of her home.

———————

The child of the forest was the reason all the numbers were growing. The Corp tried to keep it from them but there was no way to truly muzzle Number Four. At this point, they already looked to be in their twenties. Number Four could now use the dead to send messages.

And that’s how Five found out. The child was female. Dark hair. White eyes. He wondered how she’d hide in plain sight. Contact lenses?

He was intrigued. She was the source of their growth. Whenever she fed, the other numbers get fed as well. But not with food.

He never put anyone on a pedestal before but she came close. She did single handedly bring down a heavily armed cult.

Five wondered who she was and what she was like. That was all he thought about as he closed his eyes.

——————

Vanya was dreaming. She knew that despite the cold she felt to her bones. She was in an Umbrella facility underground. The logo was a dead give away. But as she moved, the temperature went lower. She forced herself to move towards the nearest heat source. 

It was a concrete wall. Upon touching it, she found her hand going through as if she was a ghost. As it turned out, she went through hundreds of walls before she found the heat source.

“Who’s there?”

A man was lying on something that could be described as a cot if one was feeling generous. He’s tall with the top of her head reaching only his shoulder.

In a split second he was in front of her and had her pinned to the wall. It occurred to her that this was Number Five. He had finally grown. So this was where the life energy went. To him and all the other Numbers.

Had it not been for that, she would have killed him for his violence. 

They looked each other in the eye and it felt like the world was turned upside down.

She was naked and so was he. And that observation was what started everything. Before she knew it, her head was on his pillow and he was licking and sucking her everywhere.

When he reached the place between her legs, she made a move to sit up only to lie back down when his mouth found that bundle of nerves that brought her so much pleasure in those cold, lonely nights. 

—————

It was her. The child from the forest. Technically, no longer a child. Her luminous white eyes were on him. And it struck him that she was a kindred spirit, feeling cut off from humanity. Looking human and yet apart from them. Perhaps a different species taking on the guise of the planet’s dominant one.

The wave of lust that enveloped him was an inconvenience. He wasn’t thinking clearly. He’d never felt this pull towards another before. But perhaps it was because he’d only experienced and passed through puberty in his cell in a matter of weeks.

In the back of his mind, he thought that it was his lust for power manifesting into physical lust. The child of the forest was, for all intents and purposes, power incarnate. And it made sense that if there was anyone he’d want to have, it would be her.

Five was no longer surprised that he couldn’t get enough of her. He paused briefly to look at her and was struck by how innocent she seemed. He chided himself for that thought. No one was innocent. She had enough blood on her hands and truth be told, that was one of the things that drew him to her.

“I’ve never done this before.”

It was left unsaid that she was trusting him with her body. And he was struck by the weight of it. He simply nodded and resolved to be gentle with her.

But before anything could happen, he woke up.

—————-

Was that the real Number Five or was it just something her subconscious made up? Despite growing up to be self sufficient, Vanya still couldn’t shake the desire for affection and companionship.

It made sense that she would pick someone like her. It was just weird that her subconscious would single out Number Five. The man in her dreams certainly looked like he could be an older version of him. But that was something she had to think about for another day. Because it had been months since the last time the Numbers were photographed in public.

Things had gotten even weirder power-wise since she first fed from another person’s life force. She learned that there was more to her abilities than she thought. So there’s a possibility that it wasn’t just a dream. But she can’t know for sure until she managed to get close enough to the Umbrella Corp.

Living out of the forest taught her that it was a tough, cold world out here. But sometimes, there were people that surprised her like Agnes.

She crossed paths with Agnes after a day of playing her violin on the streets. Not that she needed the money. Just that she’d never played in the city before. And it was a little encouraging that some would actually leave money in appreciation for her work.

It felt good to actually earn money for doing something she loved. And so decided to celebrate and spend it on donuts.

Agnes gave her extras. She said it was on the house. Vanya realized that Agnes took in her threadbare clothes and disheveled hair and thought she was homeless.

She’d been a regular at Griddy’s ever since though she made sure to wear better clothes. Vanya also made sure to leave Agnes generous tips. 

It was supposed to be a regular morning at Griddy’s when she found out the Umbrella Corp HQ was attacked by its own wards. Now all the Numbers were at large. 

A quick search on the internet showed that the police and the media still described the Numbers as looking like kids. But in her bones, Vanya knew better. The Numbers were able to escape because whatever life force she took made its way to them, making them strong enough to finally escape and slaughter everyone in the Umbrella Corp.

Vanya wouldn’t have minded, except she found out that the Numbers didn’t discriminate the guilty from the innocent. Everyone in HQ was killed horribly, even a child who was just visiting his father.

——————

Five felt like killing a lot of people as soon as he realized he was awake. He was hard and had to resort to taking care of it himself.

It took him a while to notice that he never felt better. There was never a better time than now to put his nagging suspicion to the test so he gathered his powers and jumped as far back as the control center. 

The guards did not get the chance to react before he killed them and released the other Numbers.

——————-

It took Vanya weeks and several feedings to pinpoint the general location of the Numbers. The majority of them went their separate ways and seemed to have decided to live quietly.

But Numbers One to Six stuck together.

The Umbrella Corp Board of Directors or at least whatever remained of it were in fear of their lives and that of their families. While Vanya wouldn’t have cared if they lived or died, she really couldn’t stand having kids be caught in the middle of a vendetta.

The Hargreeves siblings were somewhere in the city. Her contacts told her one Board member was in this city with his family. In this very hotel she was in as a violinist playing in their lounge.

Vanya was sure she only had to wait before the siblings came. She closed her eyes to get a better feel for their energies. By now, she had an inkling of what it felt like.

And as she played her Phantom of the Opera medley, she found one. Just one. 

That was a surprise.

But convenient. It would be much easier convincing one to abandon this plan. So she used her tendrils of energy to subtly pull the Number towards her.

When she opened her eyes, she found Number Five staring up at her. He looked his age now. But that wasn’t a surprise because so did she.

————-

Five had a room booked in the same hotel. And he took her up there for a private talk. Apparently, he was alone. His siblings deciding to forego this mission.

“Drinks?”

“No thanks.”

He got her bottled water instead as he took a seat on the double bed. Vanya took the chair beside it.

“Are you here to finish what we started? Because I can make time after I finish my business here.”

His casual comment rendered her speechless. Vanya could feel the heat blooming in her cheeks.

“N-no. That’s not it. I’m here to convince you to stop. The man has children. I don’t care what you do to him but I won’t let you harm the children. They’re innocent.”

Five’s eyes darkened. His face looked thunderous and Vanya wondered if he would kill her.

Instead, he kept himself in check. 

“No one is innocent. Those kids grew up with money and privilege. What makes you think they won’t grow up to be just as corrupt as their sperm donor?”

“You don’t know that for sure. I’m here to warn you. If you try to hurt those kids, I’ll stop you. I don’t want to have to do that. But I will if I have to.”

Having this woman he barely knew threaten him would have normally been taken as an invitation for murder. But instead, he was turned on.

“If I spare those kids, what would I get in return?” 

Vanya marveled at his gall. Doesn’t he already take a good chunk of the life force she harvested? But at the look in his eyes, she suddenly got what he was driving at.

There was no more need for words. She stepped out of her shoes. And he took that as a signal to unknot his tie.

They bed was soft and comfortable but all Vanya could think of was how his touch and his mouth made her burn. It hurt the first time he entered her. But he went slow and it didn’t take long to forget about the pain. 

Five was insatiable. The feel of her around his cock, the sounds she made as he went in and out of her and the way her body moved to meet his. He couldn’t get enough of it.

It was her first time so he tried his best to keep himself in check. He wanted to do this forever. Stay with her like this for the rest of their lives.

In the end, his body couldn’t keep up with his obsession and he passed out.

When he woke up, she was gone. But she did leave a note.

_I can find you. Keep your promise or I’ll drain the power out of you._

He planned to keep his word. If only so that she’d be sure to jump into bed with him again. Being with her was even more fun than seeing fat company directors beg for their lives.

Five was charmed.

And he definitely looked forward to seeing her again. He was sure she’d be back. After all, there were other people she had to convince him not to kill.


End file.
